


The Political Will and the Administrative Won't

by Red_Box



Category: Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Meme, Memes, Redraw, Time-line: The Key ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: Dorothy VS Humphrey (The Key ep, storming in and out PM’S office)(Dear lady... — Not as dear as you!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Political Will and the Administrative Won't

**Author's Note:**

> Redraw of the meme “ Oh? You're Approaching Me? / JoJo Approach”  
> https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/oh-youre-approaching-me-jojo-approach

http://fav.me/ddmgt46

**Author's Note:**

> My previous fan works with Dorothy:  
> https://tinyurl.com/rw93ozd  
> (Deviant Art link)


End file.
